


Rewritten

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Neville100's prompt #340: Favourite Things.
Warning(s)/Genre: Silliness and bad filking. Also, I realize canon!Neville prolly hasn't seen 'The Sound of Music', but in this world he has. *g*
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #340: Favourite Things.
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Silliness and bad filking. Also, I realize canon!Neville prolly hasn't seen 'The Sound of Music', but in this world he has. *g*
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Rewritten

~

Draco was singing as he showered. 

Amused, Neville climbed in. “That’s not how that song goes.”

Draco shrieked. “Salazar! You scared me!”

“Sorry.” Neville grinned. “You bathing’s one of _my_ favourite things, though.” He gave Draco a slow once-over. “The view’s always inspiring.”

“Yeah?” Draco’s smirk was smug. “Speaking of favourites…Who’s to say my lyrics aren’t better than the original?”

“They’re hardly suitable for children,” Neville said.

“Good thing none are around then,” Draco purred. “Now, what does the sight of me inspire in you _exactly_?”

And as Neville reached for him to show him, song lyrics were forgotten. 

~

Afterwards, clean and dry, they lay together in bed. “So you didn’t like my lyrics?” Draco asked softly as he toyed with Neville’s nipple. 

Neville hummed. “I didn't hear everything. Sing for me now.” 

Draco shifted closer. “Biting at arses and tonguing at nipples, black leather ballgags and muscles that ripple, arms and legs spread wide all tied up with string, these are a few of my favourite things…”

Neville groaned. “You just destroyed my childhood! I shouldn't have shown you that film.” 

Draco chuckled. “Oh please. Doesn't my version inspire you?”

Neville laughed, pulling him closer. “I suppose so.” 

~


End file.
